This invention relates to a portable livestock pen.
Moving livestock from one area to another is a common task for farmers. Trailers have been provided for moving livestock, but it is desirable to be able to adapt the trailers for other uses.
One problem encountered with livestock trailers is the necessity for a sturdy, but easily operable gate which can be opened and closed to permit entry and exit of the livestock from the portable pen.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable livestock pen.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable livestock pen which has a sturdy and easily operable gate capable of moving between opened and closed positions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable livestock pen which permits the operator to pass through the gate without obstruction when the gate is open.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable livestock pen which can be easily disassembled so as to permit the platform of the pen to be utilized as a trailer for other purposes than moving livestock.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable livestock pen which includes a gate capable of moving slidably between its opened and closed positions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable livestock pen which is efficient in operation, sturdy in use, and economical to manufacture.